Minha Doce Criança
by Lab Girl
Summary: Mulder e Scully são obrigados a fazerem a segurança de um evento no dia das bruxas.


**Título:** **Minha Doce Criança**  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Lab Girl  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Nina :abraço_apertado:  
><strong>Dedicatória:<strong> Esta vai para a Mandis *.*  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Arquivo X, Fox Mulder&Dana Scully, 6ª temporada, Songfic, Mulder POV, humor, um pouquinho de nada de angst, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhuma... isto é incrível xD  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [x] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Mulder e Scully são obrigados a fazerem a segurança de um evento no dia das bruxas.

**Notas da Autora:** Esta fanfic foi escrita especialmente para o V Concurso de 2011 do NFF (sob o tema songfic) e para o Tributo ao Dia das Crianças, também do NFF.

* situando quem não conhece a série: Fox Mulder e Dana Scully são parceiros, trabalham para o FBI numa seção chamada de "Arquivos X" onde vão parar os casos considerados de natureza incomum, que muitas vezes desafiam a lógica e sem explicação aparente. Para ler esta fic, basta saber que basicamente Mulder acredita em vida extraterrestre, vivendo em busca de uma prova de sua existência, ao passo que Scully não compartilha dessa mesma crença, buscando sempre uma justificativa de natureza científica para explicar o "inexplicável". Os dois construíram, ao longo dos anos, uma sólida relação de amizade e confiança, e rola uma óbvia e forte atração entre os dois.

* situando o leitor na história:

- linha do tempo: Esta fanfic se encaixa na 6ª temporada da série, na época em que M&S foram afastados da Seção dos Arquivos X, onde trabalhavam sob a supervisão do Diretor Assistente Skinner, e então passaram a ficar sob o comando de outro superior, Alvin Kersh (um chato de galochas!).

- música: Esta é uma songfic baseada no clássico do rock, "Sweet Child O´Mine" do Guns n´Roses. Para esta história, no entanto, usei uma versão lenta na voz de uma cantora chamada Orleya. Mas eu misturo também a versão rock´n´roll na cabeça do personagem... bom, leiam e vão entender melhor. Aqui vou deixar o link da versão usada na história, para acessar tirem os *

http*:*/*/www*.youtube.*com/watch?v*=0IUhNT9XEvo

* * *

><p>Corro os olhos pelo parque amplo e cheio de barulho, abóboras com caras assustadoras (ou nem tanto, afinal é um evento para pirralhos) e pequenos seres humanos fantasiados desde Incrível Hulk a lobisomem.<p>

Um diploma de Harvard, treinamento na Academia do FBI, mais seis anos de dedicação buscando a Verdade que ainda está lá fora e aqui estou... fazendo vigilância numa Festa das Bruxas num parque.

Está quente como um inferno e o prefeito teve a _brilhante_ ideia de organizar um Festival Cultural, e como hoje é precisamente 31 de outubro, o encerramento não poderia ser diferente, afinal, _é Halloween!_

E aqui estamos, eu e minha fiel parceira Scully, de castigo nessa droga de evento barulhento e num calor absurdamente fora de época, só porque nosso atual chefe nos _ama_muito e é amigo pessoal do prefeito e seus correligionários - e com a última moda de atentados políticos, ter alguns agentes do FBI de guarda é bem conveniente. Só espero ardentemente que esse sujeito não ganhe a reeleição.

"Anime-se, Mulder! Olhe em volta... você deve estar se sentindo dentro de um Arquivo X" Scully diz, zombeteira.

"Háháhá, Scully" forço uma risada tremendamente falsa. "Faça piada, sei o quanto você deve estar _adorando_isto aqui" retruco, irônico. "Me diz que você pregou chiclete na mesa do Kersh para termos recebido esta missão."

"Você não foi um bom menino durante todo o ano e a culpa é minha?"

Dou um meio sorriso sem graça para ela. "Que saudade do Skinner!"

"Nem me fale" ela suspira.

Eu estreito os olhos. "Não vai me dizer que tem uma queda pelo nosso calvíssimo ex-chefe, Diretor Assistente Walter Skinner?"

Scully lança um olhar de 'que merda você ta dizendo' na minha direção. Eu apenas sorrio, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Ela revira os olhos, contendo um sorriso (eu noto!), e vai saindo na direção oposta.

Trato de me concentrar no mar de gente, em sua maioria crianças gritando, rindo e correndo. Meu Deus...

Um garoto fantasiado de ET - sim, ET ! Qual a graça? - se aproxima de mim com um enorme saco de papel marrom.

"Ei, moço! Doces ou travessuras?"

Tento manter a postura. Meus lábios se apertam numa linha fina antes de responder o garoto. "Filho, eu sou um agente do FBI. Estou aqui a trabalho. Essa brincadeira é pra fazer de porta em porta, seu pai não te ensinou isso, não?"

O menino não responde. Ele simplesmente olha para minha cara por uns três segundos antes de sair correndo.

Ótimo! Pelo menos me livrei dele. Viro de costas, voltando a me concentrar no aglomerado de pessoas.

"Doces ou travessuras?"

O que...?

Eu me viro de novo, abaixando os olhos para encontrar o mesmo mini extraterrestre.

"Já disse, filho... isto aqui não é fantasia" aponto para minha jaqueta onde as letras FBI estão pintadas em amarelo berrante. "Eu _sou_um agente do FBI e estou aqui trabalhando" digo, tirando o distintivo e mostrando ao garoto.

Ele olha para a insígnia, olha para a minha cara... e de novo sai correndo.

"Aff!" solto um grunhido, guardando minha identificação de volta no bolso.

Dou alguns passos entre as pessoas, tentando fazer meu trabalho de observação.

"Doces ou travessuras?"

Não é possível...

Olho para baixo e vejo o ETzinho impertinente.

"Que tal me deixar trabalhar, moleque?" falo, sem nenhum tom de simpatia na voz.

Onde estão os pais desse garoto, afinal?

O menino de novo sai correndo.

O walkie talkie no meu bolso chia, sinalizando que Scully está me chamando. Pego o aparelho para responder enquanto vou caminhando entre a multidão agitada.

_"Alguma coisa fora do comum por aí, Mulder?"_

Imagina!

"Não, e por aí?"

_"Britney Spears quase vomitou no meu sapato, mas fora isso... tudo normal."_

Eu noto a forma como ela diz 'normal'. Tento não tirar uma com a informação que ela acaba de me fornecer.

"Ótimo. Por enquanto só estou sendo perseguido por um homenzinho verde."

_"Eles não são cinzas, Mulder?"_minha parceira ironiza do outro lado.

"Acho que você tem convivido demais comigo, Scully" não resisto ao comentário.

_"Cuidado pra não ser abduzido"_ela reforça a piada antes de desligar.

Ah, doce Scully...

As enormes caixas de som instaladas no meio do parque em uma estrutura especialmente erguida para isso começa a tocar Thriller e eu não resisto a bater um pé discretamente no ritmo da batida.

"Doces ou travessuras?" uma vozinha me arrepia os cabelos do braço.

"Você quer ir preso, garoto?" eu me viro para o moleque fazendo a minha melhor cara 'FBI, parado aí' pra ele e levo a mão ao bolso, balançando o par de algemas.

O garoto arregala os olhos e sai correndo.

Um sorriso satisfeito brota nos meus lábios.

"Você não fez isso" a voz de Scully me sobressalta pelas costas.

Eu me viro e encontro o olhar espantado que ela ostenta para mim.

"Mostrou as algemas para um garotinho fantasiado de ET, Mulder?"

"Ele estava torrando a minha paciência, Scully. E tirando a minha concentração. Nós estamos aqui para fazer a vigilância, e se num desses momentos em que o pestinha estava me atormentando algum suspeito passou e eu não percebi?" me justifico.

Minha parceira apenas olha para mim com cara cética. E mesmo que ela não diga nada eu sei exatamente o que ela está me dizendo em pensamento agora. 'Seu louco!'

Me sinto mal, nem sei bem porquê.

"Vamos, Scully... eu também não sou um monstro!"

"Deve ter assustado o pobre do garoto. E se ele contar ao pai ou a mãe o que você fez? Eles podem vir tirar satisfações."

"Eu não fiz nada de mais" tento me defender. "Eu mostrei uma algema pro garoto, não uma arma!"

Ok, isso soou mais 'normal' na minha mente.

Suspiro, rendido.

"Ok. Se o garoto voltar aqui prometo que não vou espantá-lo desse jeito de novo."

Mas tenho certeza de que agora ele não volta mais!

Scully balança a cabeça. "Você nunca foi criança?"

Certo. Agora eu me _sinto_na obrigação de explicar.

"Não é que eu não goste de crianças, eu só..." gesticulo de jeito atrapalhado com as mãos, "...não me dou muito bem com elas" digo. "Vamos lá, Scully! Você tem sobrinhos, é mais fácil pra você do que pra mim."

Dou um soquinho divertido no ombro dela, que apenas suspira, revirando os olhos com um sorriso mínimo. Então ela sai andando entre a multidão, voltando a observar as pessoas.

Droga!

No fundo isso que eu disse a ela é a mais pura verdade. Não menti para tentar me justificar. Realmente nunca tive uma convivência próxima com crianças, o que me torna meio inapto para lidar com esse espécime. E onde eu teria essa convivência? Minha única irmã desapareceu com apenas oito anos. Eu nunca tive filhos.

Para ser sincero nunca havia pensado seriamente nisso. Pelo menos até conhecer Scully. Até vê-la com Emily... e naquela época eu _quis_de verdade ajudá-la a adotar aquela criança, eu estava disposto a ser o que pudesse por elas. O amigo, a figura paterna, o que elas precisassem de mim. Mas como tudo em minha vida - em nossas vidas, nesses longos seis anos juntos - passou sem que tivéssemos a chance de agarrar.

E eu nunca mais pensei em ser pai. Porque sei que ela não pode mais ser mãe.

Engraçado como o meu desejo apenas viveu e morreu dependente dela... como se eu soubesse que se ela não pode ter filhos, eu também não posso.

Lógico?

Não.

Mas extremamente verdadeiro pra mim.

E eu percebo como estou ligado a essa mulher. À vida dela.

Mesmo sem notar, fui tecendo meu destino entrelaçado ao de Scully. Sem que ela ao menos saiba disso.

Mas, no fundo, eu acho que ela sabe. Pelo menos eu tentei dizer isso a ela em algumas oportunidades.

_Você me fez uma pessoa completa... _Ela ficou inconsciente depois disso.

_Eu te amo..._Ela pensou que eu estivesse delirando.

Um suspiro me escapa quase sem que eu perceba. Olho para Scully, a alguns metros de onde estou parado. Ela está de pé, em postura vigilante. Na postura de trabalho que eu tão bem conheço. Uma fachada profissional. Mas por dentro... ah, por dentro essa mulher esconde tantos pontos frágeis... e ainda assim ela é a mais forte de alma que eu já conheci nesta vida.

Ela pega o walkie talkie da cintura e ouço o chiado característico do meu. Ela está me chamando. Pego o aparelho e respondo, ainda olhando para ela ao longe.

"O que foi?"

_"Mulder, está fazendo um calor dos diabos..."_

É mesmo? Não brinca!

_"...será que você não pode dar um pulo rápido até uma barraca de bebidas e me comprar alguma coisa? Onde estou só tem comida"_ela ergue os olhos na minha direção.

"O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando, Scully?" eu a provoco. "Alguma preferência?"

_"Algo doce"_ela diz, exibindo um sorriso.

Meneio a cabeça e desligo o walkie talkie, vencendo o mar de gente rumo à barraca de bebidas mais próxima.

"Dois refrigerantes. Um deles diet, por favor" já vou levando a mão à carteira no bolso da calça quando a mulher da barraca me faz uma cara de sinto muito.

"Acabaram de acabar, senhor."

Beleza! Agradeço com um gesto de cabeça e vou andando para a próxima barraca. Sem sucesso. Nas próximas três obtenho a mesma resposta. _Caramba!_O calor infernal acabou com o estoque de refrigerantes dessa droga de evento.

Bufando, avisto uma lanchonete do outro lado da rua. Meu oásis no deserto! Tomara que não seja uma ilusão de ótica.

Atravesso a rua e entro no ar condicionado do lugar... estou no paraíso! A máquina de bebidas geladas praticamente sorri pra mim. E eu vou ao encontro dela com passos determinados. Abro a porta de vidro e pego a primeira lata de soda gelada que encontro na minha frente. Levanto o lacre e o chiadinho característico é música para os meus ouvidos.

**She's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything was as fresh  
>As the bright blue sky<strong>

**Ela tem um sorriso que me parece**  
><strong>Trazer recordações da minha infância<strong>  
><strong>Onde tudo era tão fresco<strong>  
><strong>Quanto o brilhante céu azul<strong>

Só então eu noto a música ambiente tocando ao fundo. Tomo mais um gole da soda, agora um pouco menos sedento, e reconheço a letra. É uma das mais famosas do Guns´n Roses, mas o arranjo é outro, orquestrado, lento e numa voz feminina suave.

E a imagem de Scully vem à minha mente de imediato. O sorriso dela antes que eu me virasse para sair em busca das nossas bebidas.

Scully... ela é a minha parte boa. A minha credencial humana. O que me remete aos meus tempos de infância, quando eu ainda não sabia como o mundo podia ser um lugar escuro e perigoso lá fora. Quando eu apenas corria e sorria, como aquelas crianças do parque, sem me preocupar com o amanhã.

Um sorriso surge de forma quase imperceptível no meu rosto e eu tomo mais um gole da minha soda.

**Now and then when I see her face  
>She takes me away to that special place<br>And if I stare too long  
>I'd probably break down and cry<strong>

**Algumas vezes quando olho seu rosto**  
><strong>Ela me leva até aquele lugar especial<strong>  
><strong>E se eu olhasse tempo demais<strong>  
><strong>Provavelmente me romperia em pranto<strong>

Quando tudo está caótico (minha vida, minha cabeça) basta olhar para ela e é como voltar para casa. Para onde eu um dia me senti protegido. E às vezes, quando olho para ela, Scully me devolve o olhar de modo tão intenso que eu não consigo suportar... como se uma luz forte demais pudesse me cegar.

Ela é assim. Uma luz. Muito maior e mais forte do que eu posso suportar. E ao mesmo tempo, sem a luz dela meu caminho seria pura e completa escuridão.

**Oh! Oh! Sweet child o' mine  
>Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Sweet love of mine<strong>

**Oh! Oh! Minha doce criança**  
><strong>Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Meu doce amor<strong>

Olho de novo para o refrigerador na intenção de pegar um refrigerante dietético para ela, mas meus olhos avistam algumas latas de chá gelado. E eu torno a sorrir.

Retiro a lata de chá e percebo como uma das coisas que mais me impressiona em Scully é sua capacidade de se manter pura... às vezes tão menina. Mesmo tendo atravessado o inferno e voltado ela nunca perdeu sua inocência.

Ao contrário de mim.

Com um suspiro, caminho até o caixa e pago pelas bebidas. Vejo alguns caramelos na vitrine de doces e deixo umas moedas por eles também. Saio do estabelecimento e atravesso a rua, retornando ao parque cheio de gente e barulho. Mas a letra conhecida da música da lanchonete continua tocando na minha cabeça.

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>As if they thought of rain<br>I hate to look into those eyes  
>And see an ounce of pain<strong>

**Ela tem olhos como o mais azul dos céus**  
><strong>Como se eles pensassem em chuva<strong>  
><strong>Odeio olhar naqueles olhos<strong>  
><strong>E ver um pingo de dor<strong>

Avisto Scully parada perto de uma árvore. Ela ergue os olhos para mim, parecendo sentir que eu a estou observando. E eu vejo o azul imenso brilhar enquanto me olha de volta.

Como quase sempre acontece, é inevitável me perder nos olhos dela por alguns instantes. Esses olhos que parecem um céu sem nuvens onde encontro paz e as poucas respostas que já consegui nesta vida. Como todo céu, no entanto, às vezes ficam nublados... atormentados por alguma coisa e geralmente é graças a mim. De certa forma se envolver comigo trouxe muitos prejuízos à vida dela.

Mas a quem estou enganando? De todas as formas se envolver comigo trouxe prejuízos à vida dela. A perda da irmã, Melissa. O sequestro por Duane Barry e as consequências desastrosas que aqueles três meses que passou desaparecida causaram à saúde dela.

Sinto o peito apertar. Respiro fundo, me forçando a afastar as lembranças ruins.

Caminho na direção dela, tentando ostentar um sorriso. Eu sei que daria qualquer coisa para não ter causado um segundo de dor à ela, para não ver uma nuvem sequer nublar o azul infinito nesses olhos incrivelmente honestos.

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<br>And pray for the thunder and the rain  
>To quietly pass me by<strong>

**Seu cabelo me lembra um lugar quente e seguro**  
><strong>Onde, quando criança, eu me esconderia<strong>  
><strong>E rezaria para que o trovão e a chuva<strong>  
><strong>Passassem calmamente por mim<strong>

Uma brisa quente sopra, fazendo os cabelos vermelhos balançarem de leve. E meu olhar se perde nela de novo. Às vezes, vezes como agora, me pego admirando o quanto cabe na pequena estatura dessa mulher. Scully não tem mais de um metro e sessenta contra os meus um e noventa, e ela é, ainda assim, tão maior do que eu...!

Ela é o meu porto seguro. A única certeza que eu consegui encontrar nesse meu mundo incerto. Caótico. A calmaria no meio do meu vendaval. Talvez seja por essa pureza que ela carrega em si... algo que pra mim é fascinante e intrigante ao mesmo tempo... a mescla de força e suavidade que Scully contém. E eu me sinto um menino perto dela. Aquele mesmo garoto que anos atrás sonhava em descobrir o que havia lá em cima, no céu tão vasto.

Hoje eu posso ainda não ter conseguido achar todas as minhas respostas. Mas as mais importantes eu encontro toda vez que mergulho no azul dos olhos dela.

**Oh! Oh! Sweet child of mine  
>Oh! Oh! Sweet love of mine<br>Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine<strong>

**Oh! Oh! Minha doce criança**  
><strong>Oh! Oh! Meu doce amor<strong>  
><strong>Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Minha doce criança<strong>

Algumas crianças passam correndo na minha frente, me fazendo romper o contato visual com Scully e interromper os passos. Assim que elas liberam o caminho, olho de volta para minha parceira, que ri da minha situação. Retomo os passos com a bebida dela em mãos e penso nos últimos versos da canção que minha mente continua a entoar...

**Where do we go**  
><strong>Where do we go now<strong>  
><strong>Where do we go<strong>  
><strong>Where do we go<strong>

**Para onde vamos?**  
><strong>Para onde vamos agora?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos?<strong>

Eu não sei para onde Scully e eu estamos indo. Nem em nossa trabalho, nem em nossas vidas pessoais. E às vezes isso me assusta.

**Where do we go now  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go (sweet child of mine)  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go now**

**Para onde vamos agora?**  
><strong>Para onde vamos agora?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos (minha doce criança)<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos agora?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos agora?<strong>

Quisera eu ter a resposta para pelo menos esta questão... para onde _nós_estamos indo agora?

**Where do we go  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go**

**Para onde vamos?**  
><strong>Para onde vamos agora?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos agora?<strong>  
><strong>Para onde vamos?<strong>

Mas acho que talvez o melhor seja fazer como as crianças e simplesmente não me preocupar. Apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem.

**Where do we go now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
>Sweet child<br>Sweet child of mine**

**Para onde nós vamos agora, agora, agora, agora, agora, agora, agora**  
><strong>Doce criança<strong>  
><strong>Minha doce criança<strong>

Finalmente paro diante dela e estendo-lhe a lata de bebida. Scully ergue os dois céus azuis para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É chá gelado" eu mal disfarço a ponta de um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

_Se tiver chá gelado nessa sacola, pode ser amor..._

_É destino, Mulder. Cerveja! _

Scully abaixa os olhos, evitando me encarar e abre a lata, escondendo o prenúncio de um sorriso próprio levando a bebida aos lábios.

Ela toma um longo gole do chá e então ergue a latinha num gesto de agradecimento.

"Vou voltar para o meu posto" ela diz, começando a se afastar de mim.

Um sorriso amplo se abre em meu rosto enquanto eu a observo se mover para longe, a fim de observar a multidão.

"Desta vez é amor, Scully...!" murmuro baixinho.

Desviando meu olhar para o entorno, avisto o garotinho vestido de ET a alguns passos de mim. Mas assim que ele me vê começa a desviar.

"Ei, garoto!" eu o chamo.

O menino congela. Tentando não rir, eu me aproximo e saco os caramelos do bolso, estendendo-os para ele. "Feliz Dia das Bruxas!"

O menino me olha desconfiado, mas então olha para os doces na minha mão. E toma posse deles e sai correndo, provavelmente com medo de que eu mude de opinião.

Sorrio, balançando a cabeça. E sem querer (?) meus olhos vagam na direção de Scully outra vez. Para minha surpresa, ela está olhando para mim. E ostentando um dos seus sorrisos de manhã de sol.

E pela primeira vez neste dia pavoroso, sem perdão de trocadilhos, sinto que é bom estar aqui e em nenhum outro lugar.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Há algum eXcer aí fora? Reviews? :)<strong>


End file.
